One Fine, One Wounded
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Jason and Kelsi have finally admitted how they really feel about each other, and they feel great. On their first date together, a horrible tragedy occurs. One is fine, and one is wounded. What will happen?
1. A Joy, and a Sorrow

**One Fine, One Wounded**

_Summary: Jason and Kelsi have finally admitted how they really feel about each other, and they feel great. On theif first date together, a horrible tragedy occurs. One is fine, and one is wounded. What will happen?_

The entire gang (Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi) was at Chad's house, just hangin out. Then, Jason told them, "Hey, guys, Kelsi and I are gonna go to a movie. We're leaving now." Zeke teased, "Ooohh, Jason and Kelsi, sittin' in a tree-"

"Shut up," Jason cut him off. Kelsi smiled at him. _Wow, she looks __way__ better without her hat,_ Jason thought. Kelsi was wearing her hair in a pony-tail that went down two inches below her shoulder. she walkeed over to Jason and said, "See ya later, guys." Gabi asked, "When does the movie start?" Kelsi replied, "5:30." Troy said, "Well, we should see you around 7:30, since movies usually last two hours." Jason said, "OK, if you keep talking, we'll be late." Sharpay said, "Bye, have fun." Ryan added, "See ya, oh, and don't get hurt!" With that, Jason and Kelsi left.

Jason drove Kelsi to the nearest movie theater. They walked to the ticket booth and Jason said, "Two tickets to Tere, um, Tera, er," Kelsi told the the ticket seller, "Two tickets to Bridge to Terabithia, please." The lady gav eher the tickets and said, "That'll be

$14.00, please." Kelsi dug in her purse for her wallet, but Jason said, "Kels, I got it." Kelsi argued, "Jaosn, I'll pay for the movie, you get the popcorn and drinks, OK?" Jason agreed to that and when Kelsi paid, they walked to the concession stand and Jason asked, "Kels, what do you want?" Kelsi suggested, "We could share a large popcorn, and we could get two straws to share a large drink." Jason said, "What drink to you want?" Kelsi replied, "You wanna share a Coke?" Jason nodded and said to the man at counter, "One large popcorn, and one large Coke, please." The man asked, "Do you want butter on your popcorn?" Jason loked over at Kelsi, and she nodded. "Yes, please," Jason said. The man prepared their snack and drink and gave them their stuff. "That'll be $10.00, even, please," he said. Jason paid for the popcorn and Coke and he and Kelsi walked into theater number 13. They sat down and during the previews before, their minds wandered off to something else...

**Flashback:**

_"Jason," Kelsi started, "Do you think tha twe should tell the gang that we're boyfriend/girlfriend?" Jason looked over to Kelsi, who was sitting next to him, in free period at school. He answered, "I think we should, yeah, we should." Kelsi asked, "When'll we tell?" He replied, "On the bus, or after school." Kelsi nodded as the bell rang. Only one more period (45 minutes) until they would tell them. The 45 minutes in math seemed to drag on for hours, and when the bell rang, they almost screamed with glee. They grabbed their books, ran to their lockers, and to their homerooms (Kelsi was in a different class). They sat tensly, watching the clack for 3:10 dismissal time. __Come on, hurry up,__ Jason thought. Kelsi was watching the clock intently, __Hurry up already, go, come on!__ Finally, the bell rang, and it was the end of Friday. Students flooded out of classrooms, and Jason and Kelsi found the seven others. "Hey guys," Taylor greeted. "Hey," the two replied. "Kelsi, you're blushing," Gabi said. "OK, guys, Kelsi and I need to tell you something."_

_"What?" Ryan asked. Jason and Kelsi loked at each other and said together, "We're boyfriend/girlfriend." The others smiled and congratulated them._

**End Flashback**

Their heads snapped back to reality as the starting music of the movie came on. They movie started, and Jaosn and Kelsi watched. They laughed in some parts, got startled in others, and in a few parts, Kelsi teared up. When the movie ended they walked out of the theater and out onto the sidewalk, hand-in-hand. They sat on a bench still holding hands, and talked about East High. "You were really good playing the piano of Troy and Gabi," Jason complimented. Kelsi told him, "You were great at the basketball game, too." Jason smiled and said, "Thanks." They stayed like that, looking at the stars, and they got up and walked to Jason's car. Kelsi looked up at Jason, and he looked down at her. Then they stopped, and leaned closer together, and their lips met for their first kiss. The kiss was passionate, and when they broke apart, they were both blushing furiously. Kelsi asked, "Remember when you asked me out?" Jason nodded, "That was when we admitted that we liked each other, you know, like, like each other." Kelsi smiled and said, "YEah, that was only on Monday, and then just today, we told the others when school was over." Jason smiled, "Five days, ago, and we've been boyfriend/girlfriend for that long." Kelsi said, "Yeah." They continued walking to the car, and their minds wandered off to the memory of when they admitted their feelings for each other.

**Flashback:**

_"Hey Kelsi, whatcha doing Friday?" Jason asked. "I don't know. I'll be at home though," she replied. "OK. Listen, I wanna ask you something--"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"On Friday, wanna go to a movie with me?"_

_"As friends?" Kelsi asked, hoping Jason would say something beyond better. "Ummm-maybe as," Jason started, blushing a bit, "as more-than-friends?" Kelsi's heart skipped a beat. "Sure, what movie?" she asked. "You got any ideas?" Jason said. "Bridge to Terabithia looks good."_

_"No romance, right?"_

_"No romance."_

_"So," Jason said, "I guess we're boyfriends/girlfriend now."_

_"I guess so," Kelsi replied. "Hey Kelsi, how long have you liked me?" _

_"I don't know, but I've liked you for awhile."_

_"Same for me liking you." Jason and Kelsi, now boyfriend and girlfriend, smiled at each other widely._

**End Flashback**

They smiled at that memory, then Jason found his car. He opened Kelsi's door for her, and after she had slid in, he shut the door. He walked over to his side and climbed in. He backed up the car and they started the drive home, well, to Chad's house. Jason stopped at a stop sign, looked for other cars, and when he saw no car was there, he went on. However, a drunk driver on their cars lift speed right into Kelsi's side of the car. **(A/N: A rideaway is what happened.)** Their car spun around, and stopped in the middle of the street. Jason fought to keep conciousess, but was soon overtaken by darkness.


	2. Finding Out the Truth

**Chapter 2**

"Jason, Jason!" he heard his name being repeated over and over. He groggily opened his eyes, and his friends' faces came into view. He blinked a few times, then he asked in a hoarse voice, "What happenened? Where am I?" Chad answered, "Well, you were in a car accident, and now, you're at the hospital." Jason looked around, he was in a white room. "How long ago was the accident?" Gabi told him, "Only half an hour." Sure enough, Jason was still in his jeans and red shirt. Then, he noticed someone was missing. _Kelsi,_ he thought, _Where's Kelsi?_

He asked that question, but his friends didn't answer. He asked again, "Where's Kelsi? Is she here?" Troy looked at the others and they slowly nodded. Troy stammered, "Jason, Kelsi's um, she, well..." Jason cut him off, "Guys, just tell me." Taylor started, "Well, she's in the hospital, but not in the best condition." Ryan continued, "She's in the ICU." Sharpay finished, "She's in a coma, Jason." Those words echoed in Jaosn't mind, _She's in a coma, she's in the ICU._

He shook his head, "No, she can't be. How?" Zeke explained, "The car hit her side of your car, she got the full impact." Troy added, "The doctors told us she had a broken arm, and two broken ribs." Jason said, "This can't be happening." Gabi said, "I'm sorry, Jason." He shook his head again and said, "I can't believe this." Taylor put her hand on his shoulder and comforted him, "She'll be fine, Jason." He asked, "How do you know that?" Sharpay told him, "Just have faith in her, you know, trust her, she'll be fine."

Just then, a doctor walked in. "Ah, how are you feeling, Mr. Cross?" Jason shrugged, "OK, I guess." Then he asked, "Where's Kelsi?" the doctor questioned, "You mean Miss Neilson?" Jason nodded, and the doctor said, "She's in the ICU, room #3070." **(A/N: I dunno if hospitals even have room numbers that high, but it's Olesya Rulin's b-day, so I just did that.)** Jason asked, "Could we go see her now?" The doctor explained, "I'd need to check your condition first." Jason nodded and the doctor asked everyone to leave the room. The seven of them walked out the closed the door behind them. Then, the doctor Jason a check-up. After he had given Jason permission to go, he met up with his friends.

The walked to Kelsi's room in silence, then they saw the sign on the door. It read, "Oxygen in use. NO SMOKING." Ryan asked, "Why is that there?" Zeke added, "Are you sure that this is Kelsi's room?" Jason pointed to the sign next to the door. That one said, "Kelsi Neilson."

"Oh," Zeke said, disappointed. Jason reached for the doorknob, turned it, opened the door, and walked in. He looked behind him, waiting for his friends to follow. "You're going alone for now, dude," Chad said. Jason sighed and shut the door. He turned around and got his first look at Kelsi since he found out he was in the hospital. He sighed again at the sight of her, all bruised, with a white cast on her left arm, in one of those horrible hospital gowns. She also had something like a brace to help her ribs get back in place, around her chest.

He sat down next to her bed, on the side where the arm without the cast was. He held her hand and his mind drifted to his times with Kelsi. Walking with Kelsi, talking with Kelsi, laughing with Kelsi, just being with Kelsi. he remembered when he first saw her, in October, in the start of sophomore year. She was the new girl then, but she quickly found a clique to be in: the drama club. She was just passing by him in the hall, but he thought she was beautiful. He remembered when he saw her, standing, holding the basketball oddly in her hands. He had walked behind her, and taken off her hat, letting her long wavy hair flow down. She had smiled at him, and he had helped her shoot a basket. He remembered when he had first heard her playing the piano. He was walking by the auditorium before school, heading to the gym for some extra practice, when he heard her. He looked in, and there she was, sitting on the bench, her fingers gliding over the keys. This was they day after they had come back from Christmas break. She had been playing "What I've Been Looking For," it was slow, peaceful, and he was entranced by it. He had moved on, but the enchanting feeling of Kelsi's music stayed in his mind.

He smiled at all these memories and stayed with Kelsi. There was a knock on the door, and Troy's voice came, "Jason, can we come in?" Jason replied, "Sure." The seven of his friends walked in. They sat on the chairs and the one small couch around the room and they barely talked at all during the hour they were there. All of them needed to leave at nine, since visiting hours were over. Jason squeezed Kelsi's hand, "Goodnight, Kelsi." He lightly kissed her hand and walked out of her room.

Troy drove Jason to his house and went home, the other six of them called taxis home. Jason's parents asked what happened, and said they were sorry about Kelsi, then Kelsi's mom and dad called and asked Jason how he was, and explained that they were out of town for Friday and Saturday, but they'd come back the next day. Jason went to bed, tired, exhausted, and feeling overall horrible.


	3. Hugs and Kisses

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: OK, sorry about the long wait, but I had this chapter already done, but I was getting no reviews! I'm still working on the fourth chapter.)**

The next day, at around 8:00, the whole gang and some of the gang's parents (Troy's, Gabi's, and Jason's) were at the hospital. Kelsi's parents had called Mr. and Mrs. Cross to tell that they would be there as soon as possible. Chad and Taylor's parents would be there at five (after work), and Zeke's parents would be there at about twelve, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans would be there as soon as possible.

They were all true to their word and were there at the times they had said. They parents shared sympathies with Mr. and Mrs. Cross and Jack and Starla Bolton talked with Gina Montez, Gabi's mom. When everyone else got there, the parents talked and talked, while the teenagers just hung out. They repeated that routine on Sunday, which was the next day, and on Monday, the teens reluctantly went to school, and all but Kelsi's parents went to work.

The students gave the entire gang sad looks to say "Sorry" about Kelsi, and they treated them all differently, you know, overly kind.. Even the teachers treated them differently. Jason listed all Kelsi's assignments on a piece of paper, and he did that for the following week. He did his homework in the hospital, staying with Kelsi. On the weekend, they just hung out together, and he listed all Kelsi's homework for another week and a half of school. Kelsi had been out for two and a half weeks total.

On Thursday afternoon, Jason thought to himself, _It's almost been three weeks since the accident happened. In fact, tomorrow, it will be three weeks. Weird. _The gang was at the hospital sitting at Kelsi's bed in silence. Jason was holding her hand and kept sighing. "Okay, dude, the sighing thing is getting annoying. Cut it out." Zeke said, breaking the silence. "It's all my fault. I should've _tried _to do _something._" Jason said, "No it's not. All you did was drive perfectly normal." Troy said. "It's all my fault, I tell you." Chad said, "Look, as many times as you deny it, it's _not _your fault."

"Yes it is." Everyone said, "It's not your fault." "Why'd this ever happen? Why me?" Jason asked. "So you're saying it's all your fault about this, and you wish you never saw her that day at school in October?" Gabriella asked. "I never said- hey, how'd you know about that?" Jason commented. "I have my ways." Gabi said, smiling. Jason buried his face in his hands and Kelsi said, "It's not your fault," and then Jason said, "That sounded a lot like Kelsi."

"Dude, that's impossible." Chad said. "And how so?" The gang looked at each other and then at the hospital bed. They found Kelsi up and awake, squinting at them. Jason's jaw was wide open. He said, "Kelsi! I knew you'd wake up! I just knew it!" Jason hugged Kelsi tightly until Kelsi said, "Jason, I need air." "Sorry." he said embarrassed and he let go. He handed Kelsi her glasses, and she slipped them on.

"Hey guys," Chad said, "aren't you gonna kiss?" "Chad!" Taylor hissed. "Well..." Jason started. "We could..." Kelsi said. "Sure," they both said at the same time. "Is that one of those couple things?" Ryan asked. Zeke shrugged and said, "I guess." No one noticed Jason and Kelsi kissing. Chad yelled, "DANG!!!" Jason and Kelsi broke apart and Jason fell off his chair. "Oh my gosh," Troy said. "Are you alright?" Jason managed to rise and said, "I'm not sure." "You'll end up in Kelsi's room," Gabi said. "Then they can kiss in peace," Chad said. "Then, they'll live happily ever after," Zeke said. Everyone started laughing at that, even Jason and Kelsi.

A nurse walked in and smiled, "I see you're finally awake." Kelsi smiled in response, and the nurse said, "Well, you're in pretty fair condition, you should be able to go home in two days, which would be this Saturday. You'll need to wear the cast on your arm for another three weeks, though, and as for the brace for your broken ribs, maybe another month." Kelsi nodded in understanding. The nurse left, and Kelsi sighed, "Two more days in the hospital." Her friends smiled and they talked as if nothing had ever happened, and finally, on Saturday, she was free!

**(A/N: Did you like it? Please review, please, please, please! OK, I'm done. So, one more chapter, and this story will be complete! My friend, Sarah, wrote the last part, when Chad asked them if they were gonna kiss, did you like it?)**


	4. A Princess's Party

**Chapter Four**

On Saturday, Kelsi was able to go back home from the hospital. Jason, however, had insisted that he drive her home, even though she could have just called a taxi. Jason opened the car door for her, and closed it after she had gotten in. As Jason climbed in, she asked, "So, was your car's damage bad after the accident?" Jason buckled his seatbelt, and Kelsi did the same, "Surprisingly, not that bad. A huge dent... but that's it." Kelsi smiled, "Wow, I would have expected worse." Jason smiled, "So would I." Jason turned on the radio as he drove home, and Kelsi suddenly said, "Oh, I love this song!" She turned up the volume and sang along to the song:

_Have you ever seen the sky __So beautiful, colorful, wide and wonderful __Have you ever felt the sunshine __So brilliantly raining down over you and me_

_Have you ever wanted more __(Wanted more)_

_You've got to keep your mind wide open __All the possiblilities __You've got to live with your eyes open __Believe in what you see_

_Think of all the days you've wasted __Worrying, wondering, hopelessly hoping __Think of all the time ahead __Don't hesitate, compinplate __No, it's not too late_

_Have you ever wanted more __Don't you that's so much more_

_You've got to keep your mind wide open __All the possiblilities __You've got to live with your eyes open __Believe in what you see_

_Tomorrow's horizons are full of surprises __Don't let them take your dreams away_

_You've got to keep your mind wide open __All the possiblilities __You've got to live with your eyes open __Believe in what you see_

_You've got to keep your mind wide open __All the possiblilities __You've got to live with your eyes open __Believe in what you see_

_(You've got to keep your mind wide open) __Believe in what you see __(You've got to keep your mind wide open) __Believe in what you see_

By the time Kelsi was done singing, they were already to Kelsi's house. "OK, let's go," Jason smiled. He hurried out of the car, and went to open Kelsi's. "You've gotta stop doing that, I'm not some royal princess or something," Kelsi said, referring to how Jason always opens the car door for her. "Yes, but you look like one," Jason smiled. Kelsi blushed and giggled, as Jason led her to the front door of her house. "You have a key?" Jason asked. "Yeah, hold on," Kelsi replied, putting her un-harmed hand into her pocket, and then produced a silver key.

She slid the key into the lock and opened the door. "Surprise!" a chorus of voices exclaimed. "Whoa!" Kelsi said, startled. She jumped back, almost running into Jason. There in front of her, stood the entire gang with a large banner pinned to the wall, reading: WELCOME HOME KELSI! "Thanks, guys," Kelsi said. She smiled and hugged each one of them. Then she asked, "Why'd you throw a party for me?" Gabi smiled, "Cause you're back home, of course!" Kelsi said again, "Thanks, guys, really." Kelsi smiled and took in the decorations that were placed around her house. A few lavendar and white balloons were tied to the legs of the tables, and the banner itself. She smiled to herself, and then Taylor asked, "Are we just gonna stand here or what?" Soon, everyone was laughing and talking, snacking on chips and popcorn, and drinking soda.

After a while, they were in Kelsi's living room, watching Spider-Man 2, with Jason and Kelsi sitting together on the couch, and the gang lying on the floor or in other places, watching also. Jason put his arm around Kelsi and snuggled her closer to him. She happily sighed and smiled. They both looked at each other and smiled. They didn't realize it, but they kept leaning closer and closer to each other. Their lips were wrapped into a warm, sweet kiss. It felt like the two of them were on a spinning cloud. "Guys?" The two opened their eyes and saw all their friends staring, wide-eyed at them. "Two lovebirds in Aisle 5," Zeke said. Everyone started laughing and Jason and Kelsi felt their faces growing warm. "Don't worry if you forget about this," Chad said. "I'll just remind you guys for a _long_ time."

_The End_

* * *

**(A/N: Did you like it? Sarah, my friend who co-wrote this with me, wrote most of the last paragraph. It was also her idea to use the song that we did, which was "You've Got to Keep Your Mind Wide Open" from Bridge to Terabithia. Please review! Oh, and I give lots of thanks to the people who reviewed this story.)**


End file.
